Waddle Dee's Adventure 1
by Hardkirby
Summary: What happens when Waddle Doo goes missing? Waddle Dee goes to save him! And Shadowthingamajig laughs evily!
1. Waddle Doo is Missing!

Narrator: Our story starts with a waddle dee.(duh.)He has awokened in his house to find a...READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!!!!

Waddle dee:Ah,what wonderful day.

He notices waddle doo is missing 

WD:huh?

He spots a note

Note:Dear upside down mushroom shaped thingymaboby,I have kidnapped the cyclops beam producing thing!If you wish for it back,dial nine-one-one and say your a drunk hobbo.NOW!

WD:Like I'm going to do that. 

Waddle dee leaves,but a shadow is seen behind him right before he leaves.

After waddle dee leaves

Shadow thingamajig:Hahahahah!!!!!Pan falls on his headOWWWWWWWWWW!MOMMY! 

Back at Waddle dee

Waddle dee:I'd better go find kirby.He should help me.

Random guy:You need to go to kirby,eh?

WD:Yes...why?

Random guy:Take these. 

Random guy hands Waddle dee two boat tickets

Random guy:That should help you get to him.

WD:Thanks.

Waddle dee proceeds to catch the next boat

WD:Finally...

Waddle dee leaves to see kirby

Waddle dee arrives

WD:KIRBY!!! 

Kirby:What is it now?

WD:Waddle doo is kidnapped! 

Kirby:By who?

WD:I don't know!

Kirby:Then you probably just misplaced him.

WD:I'm not talking about my action figures!I'm talking about the real one!

Kirby:Which one?

WD:I now make my quiet escape...

Kirby:Oh,that one!

WD:Doh!

Kirby:Oh that one!

Waddle dee leaves

WD:Kirby go high again,didn't he?

Narrator:Yes. 

WD:OMG!Your not supposed to appear till the end of the proluge!

Narrator:Sorry...

WD:Whatever... 

Waddle dee runs to catch his ride back

WD:Huff-puff...

Waddle dee just makes it...to see the boat leave.

WD:

Another boat comes

WD:Just my luck.

Waddle dee boards 

Person:Ticket please.

WD:Here you go.

Person:Thank you and enjoy your trip to puffland.

WD:Puffland?Well...it's better than staying with that drunk kirby.

Waddle dee walks over to his cabin,and falls asleep.

The next day

WD:Ah,a refreshing nap.

Waddle dee leaves his cabin to find the boat about to leave puffland

WD:.

Waddle dee runs up,jumps,misses and falls in the water.

WD:F

Waddle dee swims out.

WD:Hey,I didn't know I could swim. 

Narrator:This is a fanfic.You can do anything the author makes you do.

WD:I thought you were supposed to SHUT UP!!!! 

Narrator:My bad...

WD:Now...better get up. 

Waddle dee hears screaming

WD:Wha?!

Waddle dee spins around to see a kirby-like waddle dee being chased by a dark-dee.

WD:Ah,no you don't!

Waddle dee chases after

The Waddle dee and dark dee start fighting well running

Battle Time

Waddle dee  
Hp:10/10   
Attacks:Smack,jump,hunger and taste.

Dark dee  
hp:15/15   
Attacks:  
Shadow ball,shadow jump,shadow hunger and shadow taste.

Waddle dee uses taste.Information gained.

Dark dee:  
Shadow ball:? turns to charge up.knocks out 10 hp for every turn charged.  
Shadow jump:A shadow version of jump,does 4 damage instead of 2.  
shadow hunger:A shadow version of hunger.Does a lower damage rate of 2 instead of 3.

Shadow taste:The exact same as taste.

Dark dee uses hunger.-2 Hp.

Waddle dee:  
Hp:8/10

Dark dee:  
Hp: 15/15

Waddle dee uses smack.-5 hp.

Dark dee uses taste.dark dee learns everything about Waddle dee

Waddle dee:  
HP:8/10

Dark dee:  
HP:10/15

Waddle dee uses smack

Dark dee charges up his shadow ball

Waddle dee:  
HP:8/10

Dark dee:  
HP:5/15

Waddle dee uses smack

Waddle dee wins!

???????????:Thank you!

WD:Who are you? 

WP:Waddle Puff.You?

WD:Waddle dee.Isn't it obvious? 

WP:Not really.

WD:Whatever.Better go find waddle doo. 

Waddle dee leaves

WP:Wait!

Waddle Puff runs after

WD:What do you want?

WP:I want to help you!

WD:uh...ok...

Waddle puff joined your party 

WD:We'd better get going.

Narrator: After Dee and Puff left,what lies ahead of them?Who kidnapped Waddle doo? Who is Waddle Puff?Find out some of these in chapter 2!


	2. Daddle Woo?

WD:We'd better get out of here.

Doodle:Yah...

One of the dark dees slowly crawls away,and activates the alarm

WP:Crap... 

WD:Double...

Doodle:Triple...

They start running away,but the guards keep on catching up

WD:Leave,I'll handle them!

WP:But...

WD:No buts!Now go!

WP:okay. 

Doodle:okay.

WP and Doodle leave

Battle 

Waddle dee  
Hp:10/10

Guards(3 guards)  
Hp:30/30 

Waddle dee uses slap  
Gaurds use point.-3 Hp

Waddle dee  
Hp:7/10

Gaurds  
Hp:25/30

Waddle dee uses smack.Miss  
Gaurds use point.-2 Hp

Waddle dee  
Hp:5/10 

Gaurds  
Hp:25/30

Waddle dee uses hunger.Miss   
Gaurds use point.-1 hp

Waddle dee  
Hp:4/10

Gaurds   
Hp:25/30

Waddle dee uses hunger.-5 Hp  
Gaurds use point.Miss

Waddle dee  
Hp:4/10

Gaurds  
Hp:20/30 

Waddle dee uses hunger.-6 Hp  
Gaurds use point.Miss 

Waddle dee  
Hp:4/10

Gaurds:  
Hp:14/30

Waddle dee uses slap.-4 Hp  
Gaurds use point.-3 Hp

Waddle dee   
Hp:1/10

Gaurds  
Hp:10/30

WD:I can't beat them...

Meanwhile

WP:I wonder how long this holds up...and I wonder how WD is doing...

Doodle:He'll be fine...

WP:I ho-

A thief runs by and snatches the move Puff from WP

WP:.

Doodle:No worries... 

WP:Where do we go?

Doodle:How much money you have? 

WP:$10.

Doodle:Then follow me.

WP follows Doodle through the town,noticing different things...then they arrive at a pipe

Doodle:Me first!

Doodle jumps in 

WP:Wait for me!

WP jumps in

Doodle and WP:WWWWEEEE!!!!

WP and Doodle slide down on the same slide,but as Doodle approches a curve,the track switches,putting WP on a different path

WP:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Doodle:wwwwweeeeeeeeee!!!

They get to the end of the slide,and meet up

WP:I thought I was a goner...

Doodle:I know this place.

Cashier:Hello,would you like to buy a move? 

WP:Yes.How much is that triple kick?

Cashier:$5. 

WP:Here you go.

WP learns the move triple kick! 

Doodle:I told you.

WP:Thanks.Now how do we get out? 

Doodle:No clue...

Meanwhile 

WD:Can't...win...

Something hops down from the ceiling,uses a super block,and uses beam.-5 Hp x 2 10 Hp

Waddle dee  
Hp:1/10

Gaurds:  
DEAD!

Win  
Level up! 

WD gains 5 Hp and learns the move double kick!

WD:Thanks! 

Daddle Woo:No problem.Just heard you talking.My name is Daddle Woo.

WD:Why you here?

DW:To spy on a secret meeting.

WD:Can I help?

DW:I guess...

WD and DW head toward the meeting room

????????:Soon we will have them all.They will cease to live!

:Yes master.

:Your plan is excellent!

????????:He won't stand a chance...

Narrator:Good plan!

WD:Shut up,Narrator! Ooops,our cover is blown!

WD and DW run away 

Meanwhile...

WP:So,you don't know the way out of here????

Doodle:Nope...

WP:Fk YU!!! 

Cashier:The exit is right over there.

Cashier points to a giant sign with flashing lights all over that says Exit 

WP:Uh...okay...

They head over,to find out it starts leading deeper and deeper...

WP:FK that cashier! 

The elevator stops,as one familiar looking figure and one non-familiar looking figure dash into the elevator,and it starts moving upwards again,this time to the surface

??:Hello again,Waddle Puff.

WP:HUH?!Who are you,and what do you want?And how do you know me.

WD:It's me...Waddle dee. 

WP:There you are!!!!But who's he?

DW:Oh,I'm Daddle Woo.

WP:lol.You switched the W and the D around.

DW:Pretty much.

The elevator stops,as they step outside 

????????:You thought you could get away,eh?

All:Yep. 

????????:But you aren't.

Waddle dee  
Hp:15/15 

Waddle Puff  
Hp:12/12

Doodle  
Hp:14/14

Daddle Woo  
Hp:16/16  
Hp:???/???

WD uses hunger.-8 Hp.  
WP uses Triple kick.-9 Hp.(Three for each kick)   
Doodle uses beam.-5 Hp.  
DW uses eyelaser.-7 Hp  
???????? uses ???????????.-10 Hp to all

Waddle dee  
Hp:5/15 

Waddle Puff  
Hp:2/12

Doodle  
Hp:4/14

Daddle Woo  
Hp:6/16

WD:Gulp...

WP:OMG!!!!

Doodle:... 

DW:!!!

????????:I'll let you get away this time...consider that a warning.

WD:That was close... 

DW:We need to level up,no?

WP:I think we should... 

Doodle:Walks around and trips,hits a switch and a staircase appearsokaayyyyyyy then.

WD:Lets a go!

DW:Stop acting like mario.

WD:Whate-

Narrator:Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!

WD:Other way around.YOU SHUT UP!!!!!

WP:We should head up the stairs,no?

WD:I think we should... 

A dark figure like thing flies down,goes inside Waddle Puff and stays there

Dark Waddle Puff:Hello Waddle Dee. 

WD:Wha-?

DWP:I think this makes a perfect body.I think I'll leave now...

WD:Ah no you don't!

Doodle:But we can't harm him.Doing so would harm WP!

WD:True... 

Flashback

????????:I'll let you go this this a warning.

End of flashback 

WD:hhmmm...We'll let you go.But consider this a warning. 

DWP:hahahah!!!Leaves

Doodle:Ok,so first,you don't harm someone who just stole our friend,then you let him get away! 

?????:Let me help!

WD:Oh,hi kirby!

Kirby:Oahla amigo!

WD:Translastion?

Narrator:Hello friend. 

WD:Screw you,Narrator.

Kirby:uh-oh...

WD:What? 

Dark dees:We gonna pwn you!

WD:...

The dark dees collapse

dark dee:We shouldn't of drank so much last night...

WD:...

They exit

Kirby:NuAmKo 

WD:Shut up.

Kirby:Ungh...come on...DAMN!

WD:??? 

Kirby:I lost on that level again!

WD:You've been caught on that LocoRoco again,haven't you?

Kirby:! 

WD:Find something else to do.

Kirby:!

WD: ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTrollingeyes"

Kirby:I give up.

WD:Finally!

DW:OMG!OMG!OMG!

WD:What? 

DW:Bomb!YY!

DW grabs bomb

Kirby:! 

WD:Not again!

Ten minutes later

Kirby:! 

WD:Let me do it.

10 seconds later

PSP:YOU WIN!

WD:There. 

Kirby:N-

Darth Vader:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

So they finally leave

WD:Kirby is Loco!

Narrator:For those of you that don't get that Loco is another way of saying Crazy and Dumb.

WD:Whatever. 

DW:OMG!

WD:What???

DW:My bomb is about to explode!

Bowser:So?

WD:Why do these unrelated things keep appearing?

Doodle:No clue.

WD:Since when was the last time you talked?

Doodle:No clue...

The bomb explodes

WD:This is fun!

DW:I never knew flying in the sky could be so fun...

Doodle:OMG!

DW:OMG! 

WD:OMG!

Narrator:OMG!

WD:PIZZA!

DW:Every body dance now!

WD:???

DW:What?I like that song! 

WD:...

Doodle:I'm bored.

WD:I guess flying in the sky wasn't so fun after all.

DW:Mainly since we landed in a trash can.

Doodle:ew.

WD:Kung Fu Jedi!

Kirby:Hey! 

DWP:uh oh...they found me...I'm out of here!

DWP runs away

WD:I wonder how long that 'Thing' is going to keep control over Waddle Puff?

DW:Pikachu can tell us! 

Pikachu:Pikachu!

DW:Pikachu,tell us how long that thing is going to keep control over Waddle Puff?

Pikachu:Pika!PikA Pika!

WD:What did he say?

DW:He says he doesn't have enough energy to tell because he wasted it all with that female Pikachu over there.

WD:...

Doodle:Up for a game of mario party anyone?

WD:Why not?

5 hours later 

TV:You win,Blooper!

WD:I OWNED you both again! 

DW:One more time!

1 hour later

TV:You win,Blooper!

WD:OWNED by the Dee!

Doodle: You! 

2 hours later

TV:You win,Blooper!

DW:OMG!

10 hours later 

TV:You win,Blooper!

WD: You guys suck.

DW:Not our fault.

TV:The next minigame is bob-omb bash!

DW:A game to do with bombs! I have a chance now!

WD:-rolls eyes-

1 hour later 

DW:Damn! I lost again!

WD:OWNED by the Dee.

DW:I give up.

Doodle:----!

Doodle throws the TV,it hits the wall,revealing a secret passage

Doodle:... 


End file.
